Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson,Etiquetado o Geek,era um Campista em Ilha dos Desafios e fazia parte dos Esquilos Berrantes,não compete em Luzes,Drama,Ação mais era Parte da Galeria nas Consequências,ele volta em Drama Total,Turnê Mundial como membro do Time Amazônia,é visto no Barco dos Antigos em Total Drama: Reverge of the Island Enredo Ilha dos Desafios thumb|left|236px Quando Cody Chegou na Ilha,ele queria Chamar a Atenção das Garotas,ele mostra Gostar de Gwen,algo que vira uma Obsessão.No Entanto ele Percebe que Gwen Gosta de Trent,e mesmo Cody ainda gostar dela,ele ajuda ela e Trent a Ficarem Juntos. Quando Cody Chega em Não Tão Felizes Campistas – Parte 1,ele é cumprimentado por Chirs McLean.E felizmente Observa que as Garotas já Chegaram,e quando tenta falar com LeShawna,ela Interrompe ele ponto o Dedo nos Lábios dele. Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas – Parte 2 Cody fica assustado com a Briga de Heather e LeShawna durante o Desafio.Ele ficou muito assustado no desafio e se agitou muito durante a Queda,mais conseguiu cair na Área Segura.Ele ajuda sua Equipe a Levar as Caixas a Cabine e Comemora e Vitoria de sua Equipe no fim do Desafios. Em O Grande Sono Owen Peida na Cara de Cody Quando chega na Marca de 24 Horas,Quando Cody estava quase dormindo.Ele pega no Sono e acorda com Noah Beijando Sua Orelha,os 2 ficam em Desespero após essa Situação Embaraçosa. No Jogo de Queimado ele Ajuda sua Equipe,na Primeira Rodada sobra Apenas ele Contra Katie e DJ,Porem ele Ganha Quando Queima DJ Com uma Bola com Efeito e Katie com uma Bola Elétrica,na Rodada Final ele entra na Frente de Gwen para ela não ser Queimado,e é acertado com uma Bola na Virilha. thumb|left|220px Em Não Completamente Famosos ele Perturba muito Gwen,e mostra gostar do Talento de Owen.Quando Trent Chega ao Auditório Cody Mostra-se bem À vontade pondo as mãos pra trás da Cabeça,mais logo volta ao seu lugar,quando Gwen esta escrevendo em seu Diário Cody chega perto o que incomoda ela.Depois Owen e Cody vão Pular na Água e acabam molhando Gwen,que fica muito Brava e sai de perto da Água. Em Idiotices ao Ar livre,Cody Parece ter esquecido um pouco de Gwen,e também mostra-se envergonhado por ter feito xixi nas calças 2 Vezes de medo de um Urso que Apareceu no Acampamento. thumb|left Em Fator Fobia Cody Tenta Acalmar DJ Quando ele fica com medo do Verme ser uma Cobra,quando todos contam seus medos Cody diz que tem Medo de desarmar uma Bomba Relógio sob Pressão.Por isso Chris deu a Ele como Desafio ter que desarmar uma Bomba de Lixo em 10 Minutos,Cody falha e quando vai procurar alguém para ajudá-lo acha Bridgette que fica com Medo e acaba falhando no seu Desafio.Mais Tarde ele Calcula a Pontuação e Mostra que Os Robalos Não Podem Ganham pois a Pontuação esta 7-3 com os Esquilos Liderando o Desafios. thumb|258px Em Subindo o Riacho Cody tenta Chamar Gwen para ser Parceira dele,ela fica brava porem Aceita pois Beth e Lindsay já tinham chamado Trent para ser Parceiro Delas,Cody pergunta se Gwen quer sair com ele ela falar não e bate nele com o Remo.No Caminho para a Ilha ele descobre que Gwen gosta de Trent e promete ajudar ela,ele também diz que apostou com Owen que conseguiria um Sutiã de Gwen.Mais Tarde Lindsay e Trent ficaram Presos na Areia Movediça e Cody tentou Salva-los mais Bateu em uma Arvore,mais o cipó ajudou Lindsay a Sair da Areia Movediça,assim Lindsay chama Cody de Herói e vai na Canoa com ele,e Gwen e trent vão juntos,nesse momento Cody Fica Amigo de Gwen,quando Cody chega a Cabine ele acha um sutiã de Gwen e diz que Ganhou a Aposta de Owen. thumb|left|256px Em Caçadores de Cervos com PaintBall,Cody era o Único Animado por ser um cervo,ele ficou atrás de uma Moita e Quando Beth saiu ele Conversou com ela por um Tempo,quando Beth e Heather começaram a Brigar ele pegou o pacote de Batata Frita e Saiu correndo,o pacote estava furado e deixou um rastro de Migalhas que chamaram a atenção de um urso que atacou Cody deixando ele de cadeira de rodas e muito machucado.Cody foi eliminado pois a Cadeira de Rodas deixou ele inútil,no Cais Beth Beija a bochecha dele e sai nesse tempo ele cai no Rio e afunda. No Entanto Cody Mostra que ficou bem em Depois do Cais da Vergonha,ele tentou pegar um bronzeado mais acabou se queimando e ficando vermelho.Ele diz que torce pra Gwen e que se ela esta bem ele também esta bem. Três Episódios depois em O Grande Último Episódio Realmente!,ele troce pra Gwen,e ela diz que ele é uma das 5 Pessoas normais da Ilha,no final alternativo quando Gwen ganha Cody Comemora Junto com Eva mais ele acaba caindo da arquibancada. thumb|298px Em Deu a Louca na Ilha dos Desafios ele se junta a Tyler,DJ e Owen para Achar a Maleta,ele mostra ser o cérebro do Grupo varias vezes pensando como um não trair o outro.Eles são os primeiros a achar a Maleta mais logo a perdem.Ele engana Justam em um Momento de Fraqueza,e é pego por Courtney ele tenta propor algo para ela sortar ele mais ninguém aceita,quando eles caem DJ e Owen vão pra Luzes,Drama,Ação e Tyler e Cody não vão. Luzes,Drama,Ação thumb|246px Cody não Esta em Luzes,Drama,Ação mais aparece nas conseqüências com outros não qualificados assistindo a Entrevista de Bridgette e Geoff.Cody é um dos poucos que ainda então ao lado de Gwen depois do que aconteceu com ela e Trent.Ele mostra que ainda tem o Sutiã que ganhou em Subindo o Riacho.Cody Aparece pouco depois disso ele fica muito surpreso quando a final Entre Beth e Duncan empata. Ele aparece em Caça a Celebridade: Reunião Especial do Drama Total no Tapete Vermelho,e mostra que em algum momento ele se untou com Harold,Trent e Justin e criaram uma banda que logo foi por água a baixo quando Harold foi fazer carreira solo.Ele entra no Ônibus de DJ Após Sierra falar algumas palavras encorajadores.Ele se Qualifica pra Drama Total,Turnê Mundial e mal sabia que a Sierra já estava de olho nele a Algum Tempo. Drama Total,Turnê Mundial thumb|left|322px Em Egito,Ai Vamos Nos – Parte 1 Sierra dá em Cima de Cody logo quando eles estão no Aeroporto,ela se mostra muito Obcecada pro ele.Eles tem um Pequeno Dueto em Vem Voar com Agente,e Cody converse Gwen a Cantar para não ser Eliminada.No Desafio ele se Junta com Heather e Sierra e fogem de uma Múmia que na Verdade é Izzy Enrolada em Faixas.Eles chegam ao fim do Desafio onde Sierra entra pra Equipe do Chris é Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato e Cody e Heather no Time Amazônia.No Egito,Ai Vamos Nos – Parte 2 Cody Ajuda sua Equipe a Chegar ao Rio onde Sierra vira da Equipe de Cody quando troca com Izzy,no fim a Equipe Amazônia Ganha o Desafio e Escapa da Eliminação. No Pura Diversão no Japão Cody faz a Parte 1 do desafio junto com Sierra,e sai com varias marcas de beijo na cara,na parte 2 Courtney,Heather e Gwen discutem muito e acaba sobrando tudo para Sierra e Cody que Conseguem fazer o Desafio sozinhos e granhar e pra equipe deles.Em Entrando em Uma Fria Cody esta dormindo quando percebe que Sierra esta massageado os seus pés.Quando o Desafio Começa Cody cai na Água e Acaba congelando Sierra vai salva-lo e arremessa ele mais ele bate de cara em uma Pedra.Mais tarde ele é pego no treno por Courtney,Heather e Gwen,ele esta congelado.A Equipe Amazônia tem que ser backvocal de Bridgette eles são e rapidamente vão embora e pegam 2ºLugar no Desafio,escapando da Eliminação. Enquanto Cody sobe a Corda em Nova Iorque,Galera Sierra fica olhando sua Bunda,e quando chegam no Barco Cody cai do Barco levando sua Equipe a Ultimo Lugar.Mesmo assim a Equipe consegue Gnahar e Cody fica muito feliz com o Premio quando abre a Maça Gigante e esta cheia de Doce.Em um Clipe Exclusivo ele se distrai com o Seio da Estatua da liberdade e cai nos seios dela mais Sierra rapidamente o tira. thumb|210px Em Dançando para não Dançar Noah ri de Cody e Diz que a Salsicha do Time dele era pequena,mais mesmo assim o time dele consegue fazer o Desafio,na parte 2 Sierra,Cody e Heather fazem o Desafio da Dança,mais alguém da Equipe dele tem que usar o Traje da Vergonha,para Cody não ser Escolhido ele faz Sierra Querer ser,mais por isso Chris diz que Cody iria usar,Noah ri de Cody de Novo por ter que dançar com aquela Roupa mais mesmo assim o Time Amazônia ganha o Desafio de Novo. Na A corrida AH-Mazônica Cody diz ser Alergico a Picada de insetos e Chris diz que alguém terá que ficar com o Antídoto,Cody implora a Gwen,e ela aceita.Cody é pego por um inseto mais Sierra taca uma pedra no inseto que solta Cody,O Time Amazônia é pego por uma Tribo que acha que Heather é a líder deles,Heather não ajuda a Equipe a se salvar e quando perdem todos votam nela menos Cody que vota em Sierra que fica muito Triste,Chris diz que é uma votação falsa e que ninguém vai sair,mais mesmo assim Sierra continua Triste e Cody tenta Anima-la.Em Impossível não se Apaixonar Sierra Continua Brava e Cody tentando Anima-la,ela canta uma musica dizendo que Cody é um Traidor mais ela leva ela paar um jantar romântico e ela perdoa ele. Em Gente Nova na parada Cody tenta esconder sua escova de dentes de Sierra,mais Heather Achou,ele e Sierra são escolhidos pra Remar no Desafio.Eles ficam um tempo sozinho quando todos saem do Barco mais Cody tenta se afastar dela.Eles perdem o Desafio mais por ser de Recompensa ninguém volta pra Casa. thumb|left|282px Em Jamaica me Faz Suar ele começa o desafio e é pego por um tubarão que espanca ele,na parte 2 ele e Sierra fazem o desafio juntos e a equipe acaba em 2ºLugar. No Inicio de Eu Vejo Londres...Gwen Revela ter uma Queimadura na Mão e Cody lembra que quando ele foi tirar um foto com ela dormindo o Guarda-Sol Mexeu sendo assim culpa dele.No Desafio Sierra tenta fazer ele beijar ela mais da Errado e os 2 são pegos pelo Jack Estripador.Em Jogos da Grécia Cody tenta Ajudar a Equipe mais acba Apanhando de Courtney e Owen,no Desempate Cody vence o Desafio e Soca Duncan por Beijar Gwen em Londres. No Inicio de Arquivo Ex Cody é visto com uma Sacola de Doces de Nova Iorque,depois que Courtney canta a Musica sobre Gwen Cody carrega Sierra e Atira seus doces nas Minas.Dentro da Area 51 Cody sem querer faz aparecer um Clone e Sierra fica feliz por ter 2 Cody´s,mais o Clone logo Explode quando ela o Aperta. No Piquenique na Hanging Roc Cody e Gwen se Juntam pra Tirar Courtney,que estava atrasando a Equipe e tentando eliminar Gwen,na parte 2 do Desafio Duncan tenta atrapalhar Cody jogando um Dingo nele,e quando a Equipe perde Cody esta muito machucado e invés de votar em Courtney vota em Sierra,causando a Eliminação de Gwen no Desempate. thumb|left|316px Em Suecia Amarga Cody esta Deprimido pela Eliminação de Gwen,e invés de Construir um Barco Constrói o Rosto da Gwen,deixando sua Equipe brava,mais mesmo assim conseguem navegar.Quando os meninos atiram Sierra entra na frente de Cody deixando ela muita machucada,mais ela diz que valeu a pena pois protegeu Cody,e não fim Owen ganha para o Time do Chris.Em Brigas no Niagara Cody diz que se Ficar vivo beija Sierra,ele então fica vivo e beija ela,no desafio ode casais Sierra carrega Cody o desafio todo mais eles perdem quando caem na Água pois brigam com Balineley. thumb|296px Em Falsidade Chinesa Cody esta em Pânico por estar casado com Sierra,no desafio ele pega o Burrico e chega na Parte 2,onde perde pois não quer comer pois acha que é o Burrico,Quando Sierra ganha leva ele a 1ºClasse e da o Chá do Amor que ganhou de uma Senhora Chinesa para ele beber.Em Safári na África ele não consegue fazer o Desafio pois o Chá causou esse efeito nele,então ele fica todo o desafio nas costas de Sierra que esta jogando pelos os 2,quando os macacos raptam ele,ela o salva e luta contra os macacos no fim Cody volta ao normal e vê Duncan sendo Eliminado. Em Rapa-Furada Cody agradece a Alejandro por deixar ele longe de Sierra,e quando Chris explica o desafio Cody come seus Doces,Alejandro e Heather querem uma Aliança com Cody por ele ser o Único sensato ainda no Jogo,e quando Sierra sai ele aplaude mais logo fica trsite quando descobre que é uma Eliminação Falsa. Em Traição Pré-Histórica Cody é visto falando enquanto dorme sobre Casar com Gwen,mais acorda no Colo de Sierra que diz que tem uma surpresa pra Ele.Cody esta preocupado pra saber por que Sierra esta brava com ele,ele diz que gostou do Coração partido que Sierra fez e ela mostra a Foto que Alejandro entregou a Ela de Cody e Heather juntos.Cody vota em Alejandro mais Sierra Sai quando Explode o Avião. thumb|left|300px Em Estilo Havaiano Cody não aparece mais todos falam que ele merece ganhar por ser o Único Bonzinho,e no desafio Harold escolhe um cervo pra Cody o que faz todos rirem dele,e Harold ganha em 2ºLugar pra Cody.Em Aviões,Trens e Veículos de Ar Quente Cody ajuda Sierra a sair dos Escombros do Avião e ela tem a Idéia de Fazer um Balão de Ar quente para Cody chegar na Final,eles vão juntos e Cody diz que eles são melhores amigos,eles vão desviando de todos os obstáculos mais o balão cai quando chega uma Tempestade.Ele está restes a desistir mais Sierra compra Fogos de Artifícios e ele chega a Praia junto com Heather e Alejandro,ele e Alejandro tem um luta de peixes Espadas,enquanto Heather passa eles.Cody e Alejandro empatam em Segundo Lugar. Em Força Havaiana Cody tem um Desafio de Dança do Fogo contra Alejandro e Heather grita que Sierra esta em perigo fazendo Cody se preocupar e perder o Desafio,Cody cai na Água e é pego por um Tubarão que Sierra Briga para Salvar Cody.Na Final Cody Ajuda Heather pois Apesar de Tudo ela foi legal com Ele,ele incentiva Heather Dizendo que ela é a do Bem,ele é visto no Final Comemorando a Vitoria de Heather. Curiosidades * Cody é um dos 8 Participantes que Concorreram em Apenas 2 Temporadas. * Cody e Izzy são os 2 Únicos Campistas que foram Eliminados e não foram mostrados do Barco dos Perdedores. * Cody é o Primeiro Concorrente a Precisar de Cadeira de Rodas * Cody é o Único Participante a Mostra-se Pelado 2 Vezes.(Em Caça a Celebridades e A Corrida AH-Mazônica) * Cody Junto com Duncan,Courtney e Owen foi gravemente ferido por um Urso. * Cody é o Único Final 5 de Drama,Total que não foi atingido pelo Tranquilizante. * Cody é o Concorrente que mais Frequentou a 1ºClasse.(Por causa das Vitorias do Time Amazônia e por ser Escolhido por Alejandro e Sierra) * Cody é o Único Concorrente a ter o Aniversario Descoberto e Comemorado na Serie. * Cody é um dos 3 Únicos Concorrentes a Rejeitar Comida,sendo os Outros Bridgette e DJ. * Cody foi 2 Vezes o 4ºEliminado da Equipe.Quando Esquilos foram Noah,Justin,Izzy e Cody e no Time Amazônia Gwen,Courtney,Sierra e Cody. * Cody mostrar ter Habilidades de Carpinteiro Quando Faz o "Rosto da Gwen". * As Duas Eliminações de Cody foram causadas por Animais.(Urso e Tubarão) * Cody é Viciado em Doces,como mostra varias vezes no Drama,Total. * Cody éo Segundo Participante de Drama,Total a ser Eliminado Antes de uma Canção.(a Primeira é Izzy) * As Duas Eliminações de Cody tiveram Haver com o Numero 17,na Ilha ele pegou 17ºLugar e na Turnê ele foi o 17ºEliminada. * Apesar de Estar em todos os Episódios Cody só Cantou 9 Musicas. * Cody Junto com Izzy,Alejandro,Heather e Sierra nunca teve pulou do Avião por causa de ser Eliminado. * Cody é o Único Final 4 da Turnê que nunca ficou Careca. Categoria:Garoto Categoria:Membro dos Esquilos Berrantes Categoria:Participantes de Ilha dos Desafios Categoria:Participantes de Drama Total,Turnê Mundial Categoria:Membro do Time Amazônia